


Night of love

by MosImagination



Series: Sherlock One Shots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clubbing, Grinding, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sees Sherlock at a night club, they can't help but touch each other, this leads to something more.</p><p>One shot-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of love

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random I wrote.

Sherlock was tucked deep in the bursting mosh pit of the club he had entered alone that night. The man wanted to get away, his boring life giving him nothing so every night he entered a new club and hoped a man or woman would want to take him away for fun. 

Sherlock rolled his hips in time with the strong beating music, the bright lights hitting at his thin and well formed body perfectly. He smiled and hummed towards people, knowing most wanted exactly what he dreamt of. Sherlock continued to dance, smiling as one of his favorite songs began to play and he begun to really get into his groove. Loving how most of the men watched him with hungry eyes, others focused on the beautiful women.

That's when John Watson entered into the club, John hated coming to clubs, but his friend Greg Lestrade deeply craved to escape life and he wouldn't do it without John Watson in tow. John looked around boredly, his strong drink tucked into his tight grasping hand. He sighed heavily and took a sip, quickly finding the mosh pit in the middle of the dance floor. The way the women and men's bodies moved perfectly in sync, the women enjoying every second. 

But at a break in the mosh pit johns saw something that hit him deep in his lower areas. It was the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. How his slim body rolled with the droning music, his delicious dark curls, his tight jeans that held his rear perfectly, and the his tight button up purple shirt that showed off his form. "Shit.." John groaned and stood taller, or really as tall as he could. John looked towards Greg who was two beers in. "Greg..do you mind..I gotta go check something out." He downed his drink and set the glass down, hurrying into the crowd of people. 

It was troublesome to reach this goddess but definitely worth it when he finally came up behind him. How would he get his attention? Should he touch him? John gently reached out, touching his large rough hand on the mans hip. This caused Sherlock to spin around and look down into johns eyes. Sherlock seemed to blush darkly, "h-hello.." John smiled, "hey...I saw you from over there.." He nervously pointed, "damn you're brilliant..." 

This seemed to set off something raw and deep within Sherlock. He smiled and pressed into the warmth of John. "That's something I've never been told.." Johns eyes widened, "what do they usually say?" Sherlock blushed and kissed softly at johns neck. "Nothing.." He whispered into the males ear. John smiled and pulled the taller man into his warmth, gripping at his beautifully defined hips and rolling with him. "Well..what a shame...show me how to grind?" Sherlock chuckled, "sure."

When Sherlock and John begun to perfectly grind in sync, Sherlock in the front, his rear pressed tightly to johns front he spoke up. "The names Sherlock Holmes.." John perked up, finally ignoring how delicious it was to have the most perfect example of a man against him. "I'm John Watson." Sherlock hummed and leaned back into John, "so you're a gay man?" Sherlock asked, causing John to flush and nod a tad. "Kinda new to it, guess I learned about the perfectness of a man to a woman once I went into the army." Sherlock nods, happily listening, "I've known since mostly likely university.." John pulled Sherlock closer, grinding rougher against Sherlock rear, causing the taller male to hum and bite back a moan. "Damn John.." 

Soon they weren't as calm. They were grabbing at each other, kissing and pressing into the nearest wall. Sherlock was crying out in excitement as johns hands gripped at the waistband of his trousers and his kisses were pressed to the underside of his jaw. "John.." Sherlock whimpered helplessly. John grinned, "has anyone taken you home?" Sherlock shook his head, "no...I'm not the type most fall for-" John cut him off, "that's a bloody lie...you're gorgeous!" 

As they fought to kiss and get closer they decided that they ached to be naked, and they couldn't be naked at the club. Sherlock was stumbling out of the club, his and johns lips still tangled in a hungry lock. Sherlock hailed the cab, he smiled to John. "My flat okay?" John groaned, "good.. Cause I can't have you seeing my shit flat.." They entered the cab, the two strongly kissing until the cabbie made a remark. "You two can't have sex back there ya know." He grumbled, causing Sherlock to pull away and snuggle into johns chest. John growled, "ya we know.." Sherlock looked up, "221 B Baker Street." He spoke strongly to tell the cabbie we they were headed.

When the cab parked outside of the flat they happily jumped out tossing money and racing to the door. Sherlock opened it, helping John inside. "Sweet heavens.." Sherlock hissed and ripped off his large coat and scarf in front of the stairs. John laughed, "come on...take me into your flat.." They were pretty drunk, and pretty horny. Sherlock walked up the stairs, unlocking his flat and going inside, waiting for John. 

John was quick to rip off his clothes, he grinned and looked at Sherlock who was fumbling with his shirt. "Screw the shirt Sherlock.." John kissed him fiercely, his mostly naked body rubbing against sherlocks. Sherlock moaned weakly and soon ripped open his shirt, buttons popping off as soon the both of them were only in their boxers. Johns a tight red pair, sherlocks a tight more feminine black. They maned and groaned, kissing and biting and traveling to Sherlocks room till they fell onto the bed. 

John removed his boxers then sherlocks, kissing at the taller males thighs and leaving dark hickeys. Sherlock could only cry with delight until John was pushing up against sherlocks lower regions. "Sherlock..you want this." John stated deeply. Sherlock nods tiredly, "never wanted something so badly.." 

They spent their night making love with strong passion and gentle touches. It was passion and lust but in the best way. They soon were fast asleep in each others arms. Sherlocks face tucked into johns neck, a smile on his lips. John curled around Sherlock, his face in his dark curls, and a calm hum with each breath.


End file.
